Walk Through that Door
by LadySilentEagle
Summary: [OneShot – Multiple Shippings; Main: Contestshipping] "Ok May, I dare you to kiss the next person that walks through that door… on the lips." And May's face visibly blanches at the sight of a certain Grasshead as he waltzes in. (AU)


**Hello everyone.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I've been pretty swamped with work and other personal things. And I'm steadily working my way through my other stories; in the meantime, I wrote this little one-shot to keep you busy. So read, and (hopefully) enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters. **

* * *

**Walk Through that Door...**

It's a beautiful, bright and cloudless Saturday afternoon in the artful and bustling city of Lumiose, and there's an air of positivity and warmth that's infecting everybody. Business men are heading to work with a spring in their step, mothers and their children are smiling happily as they explore the city, and excitable students are enjoying their day off of school by having fun and getting into mischief. It's as if nothing can go wrong today, surely nothing could bring down this mood… but oh how fate loves to toy with us.

Despite the infectious atmosphere of positive energy, there is one particular gathering of individuals that seem oblivious to the poisonous mist of joy and the neon signs of frivolity. Sitting in the booth in the far corner of a popular Café, is a close-knit group of girls who've gathered here today to console one of their dearest friends in the wake of her stinging split from her bugger of a boyfriend.

"May, you need to get over him." Dawn reaches over the table to pat the hand of her best friend. "He's a jerk and it's his loss, not yours."

Dawn Summers, a sophomore at the Kalos University of Art, is a bubbly girl with sparkling royal blue eyes and darker royal blue, shoulder length hair held back by yellow clips. She's wearing a pale pink sundress that reaches about mid-thigh, a white cardigan with yellow buttons (unbuttoned), and a pair of white sandals. She and May have been best friends since high school back in Sinnoh; she's currently dating the brilliant, strict, harsh but well-mannered Paul Winters - a fellow sophomore at the Kalos University of Art.

"Dawn's right. Brendan was a total ass for doing what he did." Touko says, placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder, giving her a friendly shake.

Touko White, a sophomore at the Kalos University of Art, is a slim and athletic girl with dark blue eyes framed by natural dark lashes, and long wavy dark brown hair that frames her face with the rest tied up in a high ponytail. She's wearing a pair of knee-length black leggings under a short jean skirt, a white razorback tank top, a thin black vest (unbuttoned), a long grey scarf hanging loosely around her neck, and black boots with pink laces. She and May have been friends since May first befriend Touko on the first day of University; she's currently dating the handsome, kind, talented and considerate N Harmonia – a senior at the Kalos University of Art.

"Thanks guys. But I really liked him, you know. And for him to do this… I just…" May stares despairingly into her coffee cup. "I know should be angry and upset, not moping over him. But it's just… I mean we were together for almost four months, and I really thought that he truly liked me."

May Maple, a sophomore at the Kalos University of Art, is a very sweet and optimistic girl with shining sapphire eyes and shoulder-length auburn brown hair tucked under a darker brown beret. She's wearing a red short-sleeve blouse that reached about her mid-thigh, a brown mid-drift jacket, a pair of knee-length black leggings, a wide black belt, and black ballet flats. Just yesterday, May was dating Brendan Birch, a fellow photography student. But May discovered that Brendan was cheating on her with one of her classmates. After this discovery, May immediately broke it off and left Brendan with a huge slap on the cheek. The betrayal hit her hard, and even though she only liked him, she had hoped that with time she could grow to love him. No chance of that happening now.

After spending last night tearing up all the notes and pictures that Brendan had given her, and deleting the sweet text messages and voice mails, May had planned on spending the day in her apartment eating ice-cream and watching some cheesy teenage romance-comedies. But Dawn called and ordered her to hang out with them today. And despite her initial reluctance, May obeyed and got dressed for a day out with the girls.

"In my opinion, you should've left him with more than just a slap to the face." Leaf grumbles. "If it were me, I'd have punched him in the face and kneed him in his neither regions."

Lea-anne 'Leaf' Viridian, a junior at the Kalos University of Art, is a super athletic girl with a tall frame, fiery blue eyes and mid-back length, dark brown hair hidden under her blue cycling cap. She's wearing a black tank top with a short-sleeve, midriff blue parka (zipped up), a pair of skinny blue jeans, a blue sweat band on her right wrist, and a pair of black high tops. She and May met through their mutual friend, Misty Waterflower; she's currently dating the charming genius with an ego the size of the moon, Gary Oak – a junior at the Kalos University of Art.

"I'm with Leaf. You let him get off lucky." Misty says, shaking her head.

Misty Waterflower, a junior at the Kalos University of Art, is a stubborn and optimistic tomboy with the body of a swimmer, bright viridian green eyes and short, bob-cut orange hair. She's wearing a red and blue singlet top with a midriff denim jacket, a pair of matching jean shorts with a wide white belt, white socks and a pair of red sneakers with white laces. She and May met through their mutual friend, the goofy and loveable Ash Ketchum; whom Misty is currently dating – he's a junior at the Kalos University of Art.

"If you want, we could ask the guys to teach him a lesson. After all, they all see you as a little sister, and you know how protective older brothers can be. I know Jimmy and Ash would do it to defend your honor." Marina says, smiling at May.

Marina Garcia, a freshman at the Kalos University of Art, is short but athletic girl with curious viridian green eyes and long sky blue hair done up in pigtails. She's wearing a pink t-shirt with white embellishments, a white pleated skirt with a black hem decorated with diamonds, a midriff white jacket with pink trim on the sleeves, and a pair of blue high-tops with pink laces. She's currently dating the cheeky, adventurous and klutzy Jimmy Gold.

May smiles but shakes her head. "Thanks, but I don't think physically injuring him is going to make me feel any better."

"You never know, it might." Leaf says, and this causes May to let out a shaky laugh.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm actually kind of glad you two broke up." Lyra speaks up.

Lyra Bells, a freshman at the Kalos University of Art, is a sweet and petite girl with a slim figure brought on from years of track and field, large doe-brown eyes and short chestnut brown hair tied up in pigtails. She's wearing a three-quarter sleeve peach pink shirt with an orange silk scarf tied around her neck, a pair of three-quarter aqua jean pants, and a pair of black ballet flats. She's currently dating the brooding perfectionist, Silver Knight – a sophomore at the Kalos University of Art.

May looks surprisingly at her, "You are?"

Lyra dips her head and hums in affirmation. "I am. You two were never really right for each other. I mean, sure, you looked cute as a couple, but something about it just didn't feel right. Like the paring of you two together was meant only to be a passing one."

"I agree with Lyra." Touko confesses, "You two made a cute couple, but somewhere deep down, your relationship was only meant to be temporary."

May stares into her coffee and ponders this. Was their relationship only ever meant to be temporary? Is that why some part of her heart always felt empty, no matter how happy she was when she was with him? Perhaps, Brendan also thought this and that's why he cheated on her. It certainly would explain a few things. Like why he was putting less and less effort in spending time together in the days leading up to their break up. And why he would always cancel their dates at the last second. Had she really been so blind as to not see the signs? Was she the only one who couldn't see it?

"And besides, we all know that the relationship was only ever based on 'liking' each other, nothing more." says Dawn, pulling May from her thoughts, "There was no love what so ever."

"True, but I thought, with time, love could blossom," says May, weakly.

"Also, this now means that you are completely available again, and open to finding real love, true love." Misty smiles warmly at her, but there's a hidden glint her eye that has May worrying a bit.

"I don't know." May looks glum, "Right now, I just want to forget Brendan and move on with my life."

"And the best way to do that is to find someone else." Marina insists.

May shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee, earning a pout from Marina.

"Ok, you know what you need – a distraction." Leaf jabs a finger in May's face.

"What kind of distraction?" May says as she leans back from the intrusion.

"Something that will push any thoughts of that cheater Brendan clear out of your head… something that will steal your focus from moping around and being upset… something that will put you in a buzz and get your heart racing… something like a _dare_." Leaf grins.

May gulps and shrinks down in her seat, "What kind of dare?"

"I'll figure something out, but you have to promise to do it. That is, unless you're afraid." Leaf crosses her arms in a goading manner.

May's no coward, but Leaf's dares were notorious amongst their group for being some of the most daring, drastic, embarrassing and unforgettable dares ever; she had quite the mind for mischief. However, May didn't want to back down, and besides, what's the worst Leaf could do here? Surely she wouldn't be too drastic, considering the reason she was daring her in the first place.

"Ok. I promise. Just don't go overboard."

"Excellent. Now to come up with a dare… hmmm." Leaf taps at her chin and looks around the café, when something interesting catches her eye that causes her to smirk. "May, I dare you to kiss the next person that walks through that door… on the lips."

"What…" May begins…

_*Tinkle*_

The sound of the bell draws the girl's attention to the café's door, and a huge smile spreads across almost all of their faces. May's face visibly blanches at the site of a certain Grasshead as he waltzes in; dressed in his usual dark blue jeans that match the length of his long toned legs, a black long-sleeve shirt that clearly defines his broad and well-muscled chest, a purple tartan button up shirt (left unbuttoned), and black shoes.

"Ooo. Look who it is, May." Dawn giggles and pokes her in the shoulder.

May turns quickly away from him and sinks down in her seat, burying her face in her hands. _Oh no, please no. Of all the café's in the entire city, he has to come to this one. And why did he have to walk in _now_ of all times? Why? Is fate being cruel to me on purpose?_

The grasshead in question is Drew Alexander Hayden – Kalos University of Arts No. 1 fashion and design student, and one of the most popular guys in the entire school (his fan-club covers 60% of the university's female populace, and about 30% of the male populace too). He's renowned for his cutting edge and modern designs, his charming and passionate personality, his athletic and well-kept body, his one-of-a-kind emerald green eyes that make real emeralds ashamed to shine, and his naturally soft dark green locks. He's only a Junior, but most of his work is better than all the senior fashion and design students work combined; in fact he's already received a number of offers to work with some of the best professional fashion designers in the world. And he also happens to be May's long time crush.

The girl's watch as Drew walks up to the counter, places an order, takes his order, and then wanders off to an empty table in another corner of the café, next to the window. He sits down and pulls out his large sketchbook from his messenger bag, and gets to work on a sketch of a dress for his latest school project.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dawn nudges May. "Go on."

"But… but…" May fidgets in her seat, stealing glances at the handsome green haired fashion designer.

May first met Drew when she was asked by her photography professor to help cover the junior fashion show for the school's personal fashion magazine. The moment she set eyes on him, she was captivated. Unfortunately, they barely knew each other then, so she couldn't talk to him; even though she really wanted too. Then a few days later, she learned that her old friend Ash is one of Drew's close friends, finally giving her the opportunity to talk to him and actually start hanging around him during breaks without seeming like a weirdo fan girl. And the more time May spent around him, the deeper she fell. But Drew never once showed any sign of being interested in her, in fact the total opposite. He'd criticize her every chance he got and spent most of his time annoying her with his arrogance. All they seemed to do was fight and bicker, but May didn't mind so long as she got to be around Drew.

Then came the day when May asked Drew if he was interested in anyone. And it was on that day the splinter in her heart turned into a crack – Drew wasn't interested in anyone and would never be interested in anyone; he wanted to dedicate his whole life to his work. At first she accepted this, but after some time May began to grow depressed at the looming knowledge that Drew would never be interested in her. A bit sad, I know, but love does weird things to people. So she decided to move on and ended up accepting a confession from fellow photography student, Brendan Birch. And she was happy with him, but she never stopped thinking about Drew, even though she knew it was wrong. Maybe that's why a part of her always felt empty when she was with Brendan.

"May, you've been crushing on him for over a year already." Marina says. "This is a sign."

"Yeah!" Dawn beams. "Fate is giving you a second chance at love, and this time it's with your true love."

Lyra smiles encouragingly. "They're right. You should take this chance to not only forget Brendan, but also confess how you feel to Drew."

May shakes her head. "But what if he rejects me and thinks that I'm one of his desperate and weird fan-girls? No. We're friends and something like this could ruin it. I… I don't want to risk it"

Misty groans in disappointment, "Why not?"

"I… I just can't. I love him. I really do, but… but… I just don't think my heart could handle any more rejection." May clutches at her shirt just above her heart. "Just being able to stay by his side as his friend is good enough for me. If I lose that, then I'm not sure what I'll do."

"So you just want things to stay the way they are?" Marina asks.

May closes her eyes, still clutching her shirt, and nods her head. "If it means I can avoid more heartache and continue to stay close to him, then yes."

A moment of silence passes over the table. Each of the girls is internally debating over May's decision. Dawn and Marina are both feeling disappointed and saddened by May's choice, Misty and Lyra both feel sorry for May, while Leaf and Touko are slightly angered as well as disappointed.

"Fine, you don't have to confess." May lifts her head and smiles at Touko. "But you still have to do the dare."

"But Touko…"

"You promised, and you never break your promises." Touko crosses arms to demonstrate her adamant decision. "If he questions what you're doing you can just tell him it was a dare and we'll back you up."

"You will?"

"Like I said, you don't have to confess. Just do the dare. Simple. No extras."

May casts another glance at Drew before facing forward and taking a deep breath. "Ok. Just the dare, I can do that."

"Good luck May" Dawn smiles, "And remember, it has to be on the lips."

"Yep, and we'll be keeping a close eye on you two." Leaf says.

"Ok. Here I go." May slowly stands up and proceeds to Drew's table. She really didn't want to do this, but a promise was a promise; also, a tiny part of her knew that this was probably the only chance she'd ever be able to kiss the true object of her affections.

Once she's standing by his table she gently taps him on the shoulder to catch his attention (Drew can get pretty absorbed in his work). Drew stops sketching and looks up, at first there's an annoyed expression on his handsome face but that is quickly replaced with a smirk when he realizes it's just May.

"Hey May. What brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something, mind if I sit down with you?" May points at the chair opposite him. Without a glance at the chair, Drew nods and uses his foot to push the chair out.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Drew puts his sketchpad down and gives May his undivided attention.

"Well, uh…" May stares down at the table and fiddles with her fingers.

Drew frowns at her, "May, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… it's a little embarrassing. And I'm not sure how to say it without making it sound any more embarrassing than it already is."

"Just say it. It can't be that embarrassing." Drew leans back in his chair and flicks his hair.

"Ok." May takes a deep breath. "First could you lean forward a bit; it's better if I whisper it to you."

"Ok." Drew leans forward; close enough that if May did the same then the tips of their noses would be touching.

"And close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Please?"

Drew sighs, "Fine." And he shuts his eyes.

May steals a glance at the girls to see them all watching her like a hawk, before returning her full attention to Drew; taking in his smooth and unblemished skin, his ridiculously long lashes, the silky look of his hair, and the calm expression on his face. _Ok, here goes._

May leans forward, shuts her eyes, and firmly plants her lips over his. She feels Drew jerk in surprise, and she expects him to pull away; but he doesn't. Instead, May can feel his lips pressing further against hers. _He's kissing me back. He's kissing me back. OMG! _In shock, she starts to pull away, only to have a rough force jerk her back and keep her in place. _What! _May opens her eyes to find Drew kissing her intensely with his hand gripping her arm and keeping her in place. _Is this seriously happening?_

A few seconds later, Drew pulls away, and May is left leaning forward in a deep daze. Drew chuckles at her expression, which snaps May out of it and a blush the colour of fresh strawberries infects her cheeks.

"That was… May! Wait!" Drew's chair slides out from underneath him as he stands up to try and catch May's arm. Only to be left standing there, with his arm out grasping air.

May bolts from the Café and she sprints down the street towards her apartment. The sounds of her friend's cries for her to come back echo in her ear as she rushes past dozens of pedestrians on the busy street. She doesn't stop running till she reaches her apartment building and successfully locks herself away in her room. The moment her door shuts behind her she jogs to her bedroom, collapses on her bed and buries her face in a pillow.

She screams into her pillow. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… OH MY GOD! I just kissed Drew. I kissed Drew Hayden. And he kissed me back. OMG! And I ran away from him. Damn it, May!_

May stops screaming and removes the pillow, opting to stare blankly at the ceiling._ But why would he do that? For him to kiss me back must mean something. Could it mean that he likes me or that – _May's heart skips a beat_ – he loves me? No. No. No. How can that be possible? He even told me himself that he wouldn't fall in love with anyone. So there's no way…_

_* Ring, Ring*_

May pulls her mobile form her pocket and stares at the caller ID. DAWN SUMMERS. She answers it, and regrets it almost instantly.

"Maybelle Louisa Maple! What the bloody hell did you just do?" Dawn's usually calm voice bursts through her speaker in a loud screech, which causes May to squeak and drop her mobile.

"Dawn, please not so loud." Lyra's quiet tone interrupts from the background, while May scrambles to pick up her mobile.

"No. She needs a good shouting at for that stunt she just pulled." Dawn's voice grows distant as she talks to Lyra. "May, please explain why you just ran away from Drew? The very same Drew you've been crushing on for ages?"

"I panicked ok?"

"What'd you panic for?"

"Dawn. He kissed me back. Drew _kissed _me back. _Me!_"

"That's a good thing! So, why'd you run?"

"Because I panicked! I wasn't expecting him to do that. And I don't need you shouting at me. I'm well aware of how stupid I am, ok. Please don't rub it in." May groans and flops back down on her bed.

"Well… Hey… Misty… … Dawn, give me the phone…." There's the sound of scuffling and Dawn whining, signaling that the mobile is exchanging hands, "May, it's Misty. Ignore Dawn and don't you dare call yourself stupid, ok?"

"But I am. I kissed him. Then I panicked, got scared and ran away. Drew probably thinks I'm a total weirdo, now." May whines and tears prick the corner of her eyes.

Misty shushes her. "Trust me, May. You're not stupid. As for Drew, I doubt he thinks you're a weirdo."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because after you left, Drew spotted us and asked us if you were alright. He looked really worried." This causes May's heart to squeeze itself.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. We told him that you were feeling down because of that ass Brendan, and that we were there to cheer you up. And we told him how Leaf dared you to do that."

May's heart drops to her stomach. "So he knows I kissed him because of a dare? So on top of being a weirdo, I'm a jerk. _Great._"

"Sorta of. Leaf told him that she dared you kiss him specifically, and he asked us why we picked him of all people. And Touko sort of let it slip that you have a crush on him."

May topples from her bed, "She did what!"

"She… Hang on. Touko wants to talk to you."

May waits with a blush on her face and rage/embarrassment in her mind as the mobile exchanged hands again. And for a split second, May swears she could hear giggling in the background – are her friend's laughing at her? Why are her friend's laughing? This is not a laughing matter.

"May. I'm sorry, but I had to tell him." Touko apologizes, but without a single hint of remorse in her voice.

"Why, Touko? Why?" May cries like a whiny child.

"I told you, I _had_ to. Now, before you blow up at me. Just listen. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Answer your door."

"What…"

_*Knock-knock*_

"Answer your door, May." On that note, Touko hangs up. Leaving May with the sound of someone knocking urgently at her door. Did the girls come over to check on her?

Dropping her mobile on her bed, May stands up and walks over to answer her door. "Hello…"

May's words die on her lips at the sight of a smiling Drew on her doorstep – a _smiling_ Drew. "Hey May."

"Wha… What are you doing here?"

Drew's smile turns into a smirk. "A flock of excited and worried birdies told me that I might have scared you. So I've come to apologize for the scare and to tell you something really important."

Thoughts of rejection flash through May's mind, and she drops her gaze to the floor. "What?"

This action causes Drew's smirk to widen. He leans down, lifts his hand to lift May's chin and makes her look into his eyes. "I love you May."

May's eyebrows nearly disappear into her hairline. "What!"

Drew chuckles. "You heard me. But I'll gladly repeat myself, just for you. I love you."

"Bu… But you said that you'd never fall for anyone. You said that you wanted to focus solely on your work. That you didn't have time for a relationship." May stutters.

Drew frowns and lets go of her chin. "May. I only said those things because a group of my fans were nearby and spying on us. I said it to dishearten them, and to get them to stop chasing me."

"So… you didn't mean a word you said that day?" May's heart feels like a cloud and it's floating on cloud nine.

Drew smirks and leans in close again. "Since I love you, that appears to be the case."

"Really?" May squeaks.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself?" Drew grasps May's chin once more and raises her head so that their lips were aligned. "Cause I'll repeat myself as many times as needed till it finally sinks into that head of yours."

"A couple more times should do it." May licks her suddenly dry lips.

Drew smirks and kisses her, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist. In turn, May reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck and run his fingers through his hair, while pulling him inside her apartment and closing the door behind them. Every once in a while, Drew whispers "I love you" in May's ear before returning to her lips. In turn, May would whisper, "I love you, too."

This continues on for some time, until the need for oxygen becomes urgent. And the pair finds themselves lying down on May's couch, with Drew leaning over May.

"Sink in yet?" Drew asks.

"Yep." May smiles and giggles, causing Drew to smile and chuckle.

"Good. So that means I can ask you to be girlfriend and you'll say yes?"

May pushes Drew off her and leans away from him with a disbelieving expression. "Are you kidding me?"

Drew frowns at May, "Wha…" but he's interrupted by May tackling him into a hug.

"I've been in love with you for over a year, so this is a complete dream come true for me."

Drew smirks and hugs her back. "Is that your way of saying yes?"

May pulls away, her hands resting on his shoulders, and smiles brighter than a star. "Yes. Yes. Of course, yes."

"Good." Drew pulls her into a hug and lies back on the couch, bringing May with him so that she's snuggled between him and the back of the couch. They touch noses, May giggles and Drew's smirk transforms into a smile.

"What's so funny?" Drew asks.

"When Leaf dared me, and you walked in, I was so petrified. But now, I'm positively delighted and beyond happy that you walked through that door."

* * *

**And there we have it. **

**What'd you think? Sweet? Happy? Sad? Corny? Cliche? I should never write a short story again?**

**Let me know, cause I'd love to hear from you.**

**- LadySilentEagle**


End file.
